Wild Faerie Dance
by Jade de Green Queen
Summary: Tooth's fine, really, except for one tiny detail. She's falling, hard. When Jack Frost accidentally hears a conversation amongst girls after dropping by during a faerie banquet, he doesn't know what to do. Is it possible? And what does Tooth's best friend, Autumn, the volatile fall Sidhe, have to say about it? Rated T 'cuz I don't know what offends people...it's not bad, though.
1. A Fabulous Banquet, A Faerie Ball

Alrighty so this is my first fanfiction, really. I mean, I've written others, I just don't feel like posting them...and there's another one that's coming right after I finish up this one, which is going to take a very long while...so don't get mad. Please be nice :) I'm not as great as the rest of you and I hope you'll enjoy this. So, um...one more warning: BEWARE THE AUTUMN-NESS. Once you get reading you'll see what I mean.

A Fabulous Banquet, A Fairy Ball

Autumn knocked gently on the window, the knocking fist curled tightly. Her hands were not as small or soft as that of her best friend's, because frankly, the work Autumn did was not very dainty, but they were more often used for brashness and unaccustomed to the delicate task of tapping the glass before them.

When the glass panel cracked slightly, Autumn pulled her hand back and settled to come in through another, significantly more _open_ window. Her best friend had apparently forgotten to shut it, and some small pixies hung around, looking about them with eager expressions for something unseen. Autumn shooed them back inside, shivering in the air, which had become colder than usual.

_Isn't it supposed to be summer?_

Autumn saw the familiar tealish-greeny-yellow form flittering across the room, not only busy decorating, but giving orders to the smaller faeries at the same time. Autumn grinned- that was her best friend, always busy, never resting. Sometimes, on rare occasions, she would calm down, and her unhappiness would show itself- Autumn could see the faintest glimmers of it- but she hid it very well.

At least tonight might give the fairy some well-deserved relaxation.

"Hey!"

The fairy turned to see Autumn leaning against the archway, monarch-butterfly wings spread wide, light flickering across the floor in an array of orange and white.

"Autumn!"

Toothiana flew over excitedly, giggling and grasping her best friend in a tight hug.

"Yea, it's been a long time- but, you know, I still need my organs, Tooth..." Autumn groaned mockingly, pretending to be crushed in her best friend's arms.

"Ha, ha, Autumn, very funny!" Toothiana laughed, turning back around, "I have some work to do before-"

The room was suddenly completely decorated, streamers and speakers and all. Tooth looked questioningly at the fall Sidhe beside her, who only gave a knowing smile and a nod of acknowledgement.

"Autumn, I told you not to."

"Come on, you're _waaaay_ overworked. Besides, I haven't been able to use my powers on anything in a while, and you're done working for now, aren't you?"

"Well...alright," Tooth gave in, "but just this once, I'll let you help."

"And no teeth tonight, okay?"

"Absolutely, Autumn, I vowed. I never break my promises, you know that," she said, locking arms with the slightly taller but less energetic faerie.

Autumn nodded and looked about the room, evidently pleased with the work that had been completed. It was satisfactory for the fairy ball that would ensue- all girls, of course, since adding a boy to the mix would only result in endless bickering.

Most of the girl faeries were like that, swooning at anything they could. It sickened both Autumn and Tooth, not to mention their other friends, Rosemary and Dryada. All pretended to mimick the other, more simple-minded faeriefolk, and instead preferred to play games.

Tooth judged, based on Autumn's sly grin, that the butterfly-girl had some...rather amusing ideas for the entertainment that night.

"Autumn?"

"Tooth?" Autumn relayed in a very innocent manner, eyes wide and smile that of a small child waiting for a surprise.

"Autumn."

"Fine," the fall fairy groaned, pulling off a leaf chain that encircled her neck and placing it in the hands of the other fae. Tooth examined it, then shook it for a moment.

Orangey-brown glowing glitter dusted the floor beneath it, and laughter emanated from the strange pile. Tooth quirked an eyebrow, placed a hand on her hip, and looked at Autumn suspiciously. Autumn sighed.

"Okay, so I stored some laughing glitter to make everything funny, okay?"

"How many times have I told you, _no_ pranks and _no_ unnecessary use of your powers?"

"...probably more than fifty. I swear, though, on the Sidhe, that I won't use anything tonight."

"Lock your powers."

"What?"

"I said, lock your powers."

"I know what you said, but you can't just expect me to lock my powers out for the night! I'm _autumn_ itself, what if we need some October winds early? How am I supposed to handle that without-" Autumn paused her rant to look at Tooth, who was standing impatiently with her hand on her hip, "you _can_ expect that, can't you."

Tooth nodded, hand still firmly on her hip, but curled slightly more toward her back. Autumn groaned, but reluctantly gave in. The Sidhe girl twirled one long, lean index finger, a greenish-brown spiraling glow forming. She let it dangle for a minute before giving Tooth a very unpleasant, sarcastic glance, and then it evaporated.

"There. You happy? Now I can't do anything with my powers for a _whole 8 hours._"

"Good," Toothiana said, giggling, "then you'll at least be behaving for those 8 hours instead of annoying poor Dana."

"Dana? _Poor_ Dana? Please don't tell me you just said that. She's been harassing you for months now! Oh, no, you didn't invite her...did you?" Autumn's hand went to her temples in frustration.

"Yes, I did, she's a faerie, too. This is a _faerie_ ball, Autumn, all of us are invited every year."

"You could have pretended to mix up the invitations or something, though! DANA. Dana's horrible!"

"I agree with you, Autumn, but I don't understand why she's so vicious myself."

"Uh, hello, she's jealous because she's unable, as of yet, to lure the elusive Jack Frost into her idiot girlish clutches. And you're apparently the 'most noticed' by him."

Tooth's face paled, Autumn noticed, for a brief second before her nonchalant front responded to the comment. "Well, we're both Guardians. I say Dana should focus on someone more her speed anyway- perhaps Van?"

"Ah, Van the Vain, very fitting. You're right," Autumn said, snickering. Vanity was the male fae's full name (thus he went by Van) and Dana fawned over him to no end- Autumn thought, _perfect couple: both of them focused on him. Just not sure if Dana can handle not being the center of attention for once. _

"Usually am," Tooth said casually, flittering to the other end of the room, checking the speakers and something on the computer.

"Since when do you use technology?"

"To play music, Autumn. How else are we supposed to dance without the Faereband?"

"Ah, ah, clever, I see," Autumn replied, stroking her imaginary beard with each word and sound of approval. Tooth did the same, except twirling a pretend mustache, and soon enough, both were rolling on the floor, laughing their heads off. Autumn had to hold on to Tooth's humming form in order to get her wings moving again- laughing always exhausted her momentarily.

"Autumn," Tooth said, looking at her friend.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're here. I haven't seen you in forever," she responded, hugging Autumn once more.

"Me too, this place is more amazing everytime I see it. So are you," Autumn said, winking, "I'm sure you've taken the fancy of some fae."

"Oh, no," Tooth said, waving her hand dismissively, "no faes for me, thank you... to be honest, none of the guys of our kind seem to have any hint of intelligence."

Autumn laughed, although she sensed more in the reply than was intended to be given out, "true dat." Before she could question any alterior motives for Tooth's diffusion of her romantic suggestion, faeries began to enter the large room, first a recognized face, then a few strangers, and then another friend, and a swarm of indistinguishable faeriefolk. If they didn't know many others, at least, they knew for now that there was Rosemary and Dryada.

"Oh, Autumn! I haven't seen you in forever. How are the trees?..." Rosemary grinned, briefly hugging her.

"Stronger than usual."

"Oh, good-"

"Nah, that just means that my winds are going to be even _worse_ this year to get all those leaves off!" Autumn said, jamming her fist into her palm violently, then laughing it off to show poor Rosemary (who at that point was frightened for her physical well-being) that she'd been joking.

"Scared me for a second there, Fall," Dryada piped, doing some sort of strange hand motion, to which Autumn responded similarly.

"What was that?" Rosemary asked, her inquisitive nature having been aroused.

"She's a dryad, Rosemary, it's like their shorthand. They use signing like that to have brief conversations."

"...oh," said the spring Sidhe, a blush forming on her cheeks out of embarassment. Tooth giggled, dragging the two along to demonstrate the detail on some of the decor.

That, of course, was when the trouble started.

"Hey, watch where you're going," snapped a high-pitched voice, pink wings flapping gently, to reveal a very blonde, very pretty fairy.

"_Dana_," Autumn said, narrowing her eyes. Tooth merely nodded in acknowledgement, trying to get her best friend out of the situation. Autumn was known for her temper- t'was the exact same thing that brought her September and October, gale-force, howling, raging winds.

"Come on, Autumn, we all know you're only jealous of me. After all, I don't have such a thin, pointy face," Dana said, her chin tilting slightly upwards. Tooth could only imagine that Autumn was thinking _Let's punch that pretty face so far up it won't be able to come down_ when she advanced on Dana.

"Autumn," Tooth said, taking the fall Sidhe by the arm gently, "let's go."

"Yea," Autumn spat in Dana's direction, "_Glittersellers _aren't worth our time anyway."

It was enough to satisfy the anger in the girl to see Dana's outraged and shocked expression after being called a 'glitterseller.' In faerie terms, being the likeness of a glitterseller was almost exactly the same thing as selling one's...services. And according to Autumn, the word fit perfectly when it came to certain faeriefolk, especially Dana.

"That was a little unnecessary," Tooth said, frowning at Autumn, who shrugged and grinned.

"Maybe not necessary, but it was funny. And laughter comes first...well, I mean, leaves come first, then laughter - no, wings then - ah, forget it, Tooth, the look on her face was pretty great, huh?"

"Sure," Tooth commented dryly, and Autumn took the hint not to call anyone a 'glitterseller' again.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" Rosemary piped, still wary of the offended Dana not fifty feet from them.

Autumn leaned casually against the wall. "The normal stuff. You know, the dancing, the daring, the singing, the laughing, the partying, the drun-"

"Autumn."

"Sorry. No, no, I'm just kidding, no alcohol."

"Aww," Dryada said sarcastically, "I was looking forward to a night of blurry vision and throbbing headaches."

"Well, the majority vote wasn't," Autumn said, "including me. It's a waste of perfectly good time. When we could, on the other hand, spend the night pranking..."

"No."

Autumn shut up, mock-scowling at her best friend, who seemed determined on preventing her mischief.

Mischief brought someone else to mind.

"Hey, Tooth?"

"Hmm?"

"...did you invite the Council of Faes?"

"Yes..." Tooth gave Autumn a confused look when the faerie slammed her head against the wall.

"...we're in for it tonight, Rosemary," Autumn said, taking the spring girl by the arm and dragging her across the room towards the speakers, most likely off to crank up any sort of music.

Tooth turned to Dryada for answers, feeling a little stupid for not understanding Autumn's response. Dryada shrugged.

"She's mad because she doesn't like one of the Faes."

"Which Fae? All of them are pretty agreeable. Unless, maybe, the Angfae? Xyza?"

Dryada shook her head. "Nah."

"Doesn't Autumn like Melanctha? She's the only other one I can think of-"

"No, she likes the Silencefae all right. It's her best friend that gives Autumn the creeps. The Doomfae even gives stingleafin' Black goosebumps."

"Pitch? Melanctha's best frien-"

"Eris."

In that moment, Tooth understood, completely, and sincerely regretted inviting the Faes to the party - they were all going to pay, one way or another, whether it was physically or mentally, though, she knew not.

Eris, pale skin, black hair, one green eye, one blue eye...Eris, fae of doom, destruction, discord, chaos, and fate...Eris, lover of humiliating everyone and despising everyone...Eris, who turned everyone upside down and inside out with a single snap of her fingers. That Eris.

Tooth hoped, prayed, that she wouldn't show up, and, if she did...

She'd at least, _at least_ follow the rules they'd had to set for her.


	2. Wandered Alone

HEEEEY

So, guess what, I managed to remember this poor story and try to update it. I apologize, very short chapter, and I'm not really too good at Jack, but I gave it a shot. Don't worry, I'll be back amongst the faeries in the next chapter (when I find the time to post _that_)...so here you go, without further adieu.

* * *

Jack was, to say the least, bored completely out of his mind. How was he supposed to bring snow during the summer? Well, granted it was very early summer, but summer nonetheless.

While he was flying aimlessly, in search of a little fun, he almost smashed directly into a large - no exaggeration on the large - group of girls. There must have been at least twenty - and certain familiar faces proved his theory that he'd nearly run over the entire Council of Faes. They were of all assortments, each individually dressed up it seemed.

They were relatively famous, no doubt, everyone had particularly heard of the Silencefae, Melanctha; the Lovefae, Alohanani; the Knowledgefae, Lilith; the Songfae, Calliope. But there were surely others - others who would prefer to never be seen with the rest. What were they doing in the middle of nowhere? Where were they headed?

It was then that Jack remembered he was in a pretty close vicinity to Tooth's Palace. Immediately a feeling, a horrible feeling, set itself somewhere deep in his stomach . _Is Tooth okay? What if, what if..._

There were so many 'what ifs' charging through his mind as he whirled himself swiftly to Tooth Palace, _what if Pitch is back? What if Tooth is hurt? What if something happened to the baby fairies_? _Why were the Council of Faes needed? Were they really going to Tooth Palace?_

All of these concerns partially stemmed from an attachment Jack had formed. It was completely unintentional - he hadn't realized it was even there until it was too late to stop it. But for some reason, a reason with which he was not familiar, his heart would race and his throat would tighten, and nothing, absolutely nothing except Tooth's company could relieve him of the feeling. Maybe he didn't know what it was called, or how to deal with it, but currently he was acting on it - and heading directly to check on her.

As he approached, Jack could see lights, bright, colorful lights, emanating from the various windows. One large one swung open, and he watched as the Council of Faes entered - _oh, Man in Moon, was that Eris? Not good.._. - and someone pulled the door shut.

That wasn't just anyone, Jack knew that face. Everything from the pointed nose to the sly grin, the lopsided smile cast with the mischievous smirk all at the same time, the tremendously long braid and glimpse of black/orange wing. That was Autumn.

To be completely honest, Jack couldn't stand her. He'd heard tales of her as the Thorn Queen told by other Guardians. Tooth had been the only one _not_ to mention it, and even with all the stories of the others, the story he'd been able to put together was extremely vague. But it wasn't the debate about her...past that bothered him the most. Oh, no. It was that she _always, always_ complained. Complained about how soon or how late he brought winter.

"Stop doing that, you're weighing down the dead branches. Stop it, you're covering the leaves. Do you _honestly_ want to die? Come on, it's only December! Will you _knock it off, _your wind is countering mine!"

It wasn't that they _couldn't _have gotten along - she just always jumped at every opportunity to _be ridiculous._ He rather enjoyed pestering her, that was fine, but the problem was, _she_ enjoyed pestering _him_. And that was not okay.

It never ended! Well - minus that one year - but no one knew what had happened, and it didn't exactly matter. Point was, why was _Autumn_ at the Tooth Palace? What was going on-

And then Jack got close enough to peek into that large window and get a glimpse inside. Girls. So many, with wings and glitter and - ugh, the abundance of so much color almost hurt! How many faeries were there in the world? No, scratch that, he didn't want to know. It was obviously a party, he could _feel_ the base vibrating the side of the Palace.

At least Tooth was fine, right? But if Tooth was fine, why would the Council of Faes come here, and...

There were too many unanswered questions that had lined Jack's mind. He needed resolution, now. Where was Tooth anyway?

Oh, right there. Autumn was next to her, one arm casually draped over Tooth's shoulders. _Tooth _knew_ Autumn_? He recognized Rosemary - frail little thing - standing with them, tapping her foot to music, and Dryada...there was Eris, she was...talking with them? To them? At them? He couldn't tell. Of course, it seemed Tooth was fine, and he wouldn't want to intrude or anything...for some reason there were no guys...but with Eris around, he was worried.

(No one really trusted Eris, not him, Tooth, or even Autumn. Not even the Council of Darkness, as far as he knew. And she was the figurehead of that.)

Rosemary and Dryada left the others, squabbled about something for a while, until Rosemary headed towards the speakers. The feeling of the base immediately diminished - he assumed she'd switched the track. He could hear conversation, finally, actual words instead of garbled noise. Here and there Jack could catch tidbits, but nothing of the talking between Eris, Tooth, and Autumn. (Currently, Eris was exchanging a sinister glance with Autumn, while Tooth flew nearby, trying to seem nonchalant.)

Luckily for Jack, the trio moved towards the windows. Autumn even opened one. He didn't know why, but he didn't feel like making his presence known. Perhaps it was his tendency to pick a fight with Autumn, who'd most likely accuse him of something inappropriate, and then claim she was going to enforce punishment (which meant insult him while trying to pummel his face). Or maybe it was his distrust of Eris, whose black hair hung down over one side of her face, leaving only the green eye in view and giving her a creepy half-smile, one she wore whenever a new cause for panic struck the world. Heck, he'd seen Pitch stand his distance from that one. It could even have possibly been the fact that he didn't want Tooth to think he was a stalker or anything, or that he got extremely nervous the longer she talked to him.

No, he'd rather stay hidden, just above the window.

"So, Toothiana, long time no see," he heard Eris talk, that low, sarcastic voice.

"Uh, yeah...well, it's all work, you know?"

He could hear the lie in Tooth's voice as clear as day. There was no way she'd visit Eris, work or not.

"Uh-huuhh," Eris said, disbelieving. "And Autumn! What a surprise. See you're in better shape than last time I saw you. Still the reigning empress of the land?"

Jack assumed Eris was referring to Autumn being the Thorn Queen - as mentioned, he didn't know too many of the details, and none of the Guardians would explain more to him, especially Tooth. He caught Autumn's scoff.

"What do you want, Eris, you never talk to someone without a reason to. Get it over with," she snorted.

Eris gasped in mock outrage. "Why, I do, Miss Leaf, to Melanctha. Then again, I suppose you're right, I do have a reason."

Autumn made a sound of approval. Jack rolled his eyes. Always had to be right, that one.

"The reason is, I've got warnings for you two. Alrighty, then - Tooth, for you first, since I like you better. Truth is, the emotions you have right now, they probably won't get you too far."

"I, I don't know what you mean," Tooth said shakily. Jack suddenly didn't like listening in on the conversation - even if Eris never really was direct about what she was talking about, and if only the person she spoke to caught on - this wasn't his business. As he turned to leave, something made him stop.

"But action might," Eris concluded, turning to Autumn. "And, now, for the finale, _Autumn_, I'll warn you, do _not, I repeat, do not_ use the contract made for your own personal advantage."

Autumn sniggered. "As if, Eris, 'course I'm using it. I get to have my own personal _slave, _pretty much. You think I'm going to give that up?"

Eris sighed, glared at both, and turned off, vanishing like mist into the crowded room. Jack stifled a laugh. Even he could tell that Eris was using reverse psychology on the fall faerie - it worked.

And he was about to leave _again_ when he heard Autumn suggest that Tooth and herself get some friends and hang out in another, significantly less noisy room - he just couldn't miss it, he was curious, intensely curious about exactly how Tooth was when she wasn't working. Instead, he followed them as they moved a few rooms over, with Rosemary, Caoineag, and Dryada in tow. Caoineag he didn't really know - all he knew was that she was one-quarter changeling and one-quarter bean sidhe.

By Eris, when the Truth or Dare started, there was no _way_ he could pull himself from the window - even if his better half was telling him to get lost.

* * *

Okey dokey artichokey, so, I'm sorry, this is a little short, but I gotta explain some stuff. Eris can sometimes tell when something's going to happen, and she can give advice on it. Some things, she's not allowed to say, and that aggravates her, but other things she can and does, ex. with Tooth and Autumn.

I promise, there will be more elaboration and stuff in the next chapter, that's full of hilariousness and the like, but...this one fell short because it is, sadly, just the chapter which has to connect the two. Not too much Tooth, disappointingly, but, hopefully, I've done okay.

P.S. Some weird words are going to show up next chapter, don't worry, just look at the bottom and they'll be explained :) Thanks and review, I love you guys for your awesome feedback!


End file.
